


"I Love You, Tony."

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, S.S. Frostiron Contest Entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the next few seconds, Tony needs to actually think about the consequences of his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently when I’m feeling ill I write contest entries at 4:30 in the morning.
> 
> For [ssfrosiron's contest.](http://ssfrostiron.tumblr.com/post/53713302886/its-contest-time-after-some-really-incredible)

_10…9…8…_

Jarvis, human butler Jarvis the A.I. had been named after, not A.I. Jarvis, had once told him when something was truly important to slow down and take his time. _Think about the consequences before you take action, otherwise that action has a good chance of leading to regret,_ that had been the line. Of course, being Tony Stark, he had never really listened to it before.

But this, this was a biggie.

_7…6…5…_

He forced himself to take a deep breath, to stare into emerald eyes. Loki was waiting for his answer, but if Tony rushed, if Tony said the wrong thing here and now, Loki would be gone for good. Tony didn’t know if he could handle that. Fuck, he wasn’t going to deny that he cared for the Trickster, fucking bastard had wormed his way into Tony’s heart, as cheesy as it sounded.

But this crossed a line Tony hadn’t been aware they were apparently willing to cross.

_4…3…2…_

In and out, in and out, just say calm. Loki was staring to fidget now, his hands twisting in the sheets. He still kept his eyes on Tony. That was good. That meant Tony had a bit more time. He needed these precious seconds to work everything out. Even his brain could only process things so fast, and there was a lot to get through; there had been so many ‘you’re an asshole and I hate you’ fights, and just as many ‘I’m glad you’re alive, don’t do that to me again’ romps in the sheets…and in the shower…on the bar…against the wall. Ah, anyways, but there had also been those quiet moments where he had seen Loki smile, where they had made each other laugh, and held each other as they broke apart.

In the end it came down to one thing: did he want Loki in his life or not?

_…1. Time’s up._

“I love you too, Reindeer Games.” 


End file.
